Thinking Out Loud
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS Songfic (Ed Sheeran Thinking Out Loud) OutlawQueen RegalBeliver...Post 4x19: Regina tombe dans la dépression après sa découverte au sujet de la grossesse de Zelena, mais bien heureusement Henry à un plan, un plan qui concerne un certain voleur, une certaine forêt et une certaine chanson! Enjoy! *-*


**Hey Guys! Je suis de retour! *-***

 **Alors voilà, je me lance dans la song-fic, avec un petit OS Outlaw Queen (+RegalBeliver) inspiré de Thinking Out Loud d'Ed Sheeran, que j'ai découverte il y a quelques temps et qui m'a tout de suite inspirée pour notre couple préféré ! De plus je suis une de ces nombreuses fans qui attendent une danse du couple avec impatience, alors voilà je ne vous en dit pas plus...**

 **Cet OS se déroule juste après le 4x19 et la terrible découverte de la grossesse de Zelena... Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : La superbe série de OUAT ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme d'habitude je n'ai tiré aucun profit de cette écriture !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

Thinking Out Loud

* * *

-Je ne peux pas la quitter, elle est enceinte... dit Robin les larmes aux yeux en comprenant que la femme qu'il pensait être son épouse Marian n'était autre que la sœur de son âme sœur.

Certes la situation était déjà plus que compliquée et traumatisante, mais ce qui le blessa encore plus au plus profond de son cœur, furent les seuls mots que Regina réussit à prononcer preuve de sa grande souffrance alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir :

-Je croyais... Je croyais que tu m'aimais... Mais quelle idiote! Neuf semaines que je me suis sacrifiée pour toi et toi tu trouves le moyen de mettre ma folle de sœur enceinte. Je pensais que « ton amour » valait un peu plus que quelques mots ! J'ai failli mourir de déchirement quand tu as franchi cette satanée limite et toi, quand je te retrouve enfin, tu me dis que tu préfère ma sœur à moi, que tu ne veux pas la quitter ?! Je me suis encore faite avoir, quand vais-je enfin comprendre que les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse ? Je devrais m'y être habituée !

Elle finit sa longue tirade d'un ton amer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes contenues depuis trop longtemps. Elle tourna le dos à tous les occupants de la pièce et laissa entendre à Emma qu'elle attendrait dans la voiture. Quand elle eut quitté l'appartement, Emma dit doucement :

-Eh bien, nous allons partir, si tu le veux Robin, la voiture est assez grande... enfin je crois...

-Je viens, mais...

-Et oui, chéri ! Tu vas devoir me prendre avec toi ! Dit Zelena avec un sourire qui aurait fait peur aux plus téméraires, un vrai sourire de psychopathe.

-Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Dès que nous serons à Storybrooke nous t'enfermerons ! Dit le voleur visiblement en colère de s'être ait duper.

Emma se chargea de mettre des menottes à Zelena et avec Lily, Robin et Roland, elle rejoignit la voiture où la mairesse attendait la tête plongée dans ses mains. Celle-ci refusa de parler pendant tout le voyage, qui se fit alors sous le signe de la peine, de la gêne et du remord. Aussitôt la voiture arrêtée devant la mairie de Storybrooke, Regina se volatilisa en un nuage de fumée violette, ne laissant pas le temps à Robin de s'expliquer avec elle. Il se retrouva le bras tendu vers du vide, il l'abaissa lentement avec un soupir de tristesse infinie. Une petite main vint alors serrer la sienne, il baissa le regard et vit son fils qui le regardait avec ses petits yeux fatigués. Il se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras, le petit bonhomme lui dit alors entre deux bâillements :

-Papa, qu'est ce qu'elle a Regina ? Elle est triste ?

-Oui, Roland, elle est triste...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne le soit pas...

-Je suis sûr que si tu lui fais un gros câlin tout finira par s'arranger !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, mais...

Le petit garçon s'était endormi et il se retrouva alors seul sur le parking. Il brisa alors cette digue qui retenait depuis un bon moment ses larmes de couler. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de pleurer, mais là, la situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire. A la pensée de ce que devait éprouver Regina à cet instant précis son chagrin redoubla et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela serait différent si pour une fois il avait suivi son cœur et non pas son code d'honneur. Voilà ce à quoi cela l'avait mené !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Henry entrait dans la chambre de sa mère. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Sa mère était allongée dans son lit, elle refusait de s'habiller, d'ouvrir les rideaux et même de s'alimenter. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. Henry en quelques pas rejoint le lit de sa mère et en s'asseyant sur celui-ci il dit :

-Man', il faut que tu sortes un peu, que tu manges, que tu continues à te battre ! Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse...

-Henry chéri, c'est peine perdue... Je n'ai plus le courage, je ne peux plus...

-Si tu ne fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je t'aime Maman et j'ai besoin de toi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Henry, mais je pense que pour ton bien il en est mieux ainsi...

-Non !

Tant de volonté dans sa voix fit sursauter Regina. En voyant à quel point cela était important pour son fils, elle finit par sortir de son lit aidée par Henry. Il lui tendit une robe bleue et un verre de jus de pomme. Elle sourit à l'attention et alla se préparer dans la grande salle de bain. En attendant, Henry lui avait préparé un déjeuner copieux à base de pancakes, de café, de croissants et de confiture. Tout doucement, elle remplit son estomac tout en tenant la main de son cher petit prince dans la sienne. Celui-ci observait ses moindres gestes pour s'assurer qu'elle reprenait des forces. Quand elle eut fini, Henry lui dit avec un large sourire :

-Et maintenant nous allons nous promener !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Pas de discussion possible, tu as besoin de sortir un peu, de respirer un grand bol d'air frai !

Regina hocha la tête comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de contester, Henry tenait d'Emma ce caractère buté et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Son fils, son petit prince s'approcha d'elle et la serrant dans ses bras lui dit l'air de rien :

-Tu préfères aller au Granny, là où est toute la ville pour ne pas te sentir seule ?

Regina savait pertinemment qu'il utilisait cet argument pour l'obliger à l'accompagner se promener, le petit malin savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au Granny... Encore moins aujourd'hui, Robin s'y trouverait certainement, ainsi que les Charmings...

-Va pour la promenade... soupira-t-elle, mais un sourire s'immisça sur son visage en voyant l'air ravi d'Henry.

Celui-ci, lui tendit un manteau et lui ouvrit la porte tel un vrai gentleman. En sortant de la maison, Regina regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'attendait au tournant. Henry la rejoint après avoir pris ses affaires et il lui proposa son bras, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas toute seule pour ses premiers pas en dehors de son cocon. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire ne sachant que dire pour le remercier de se soucier à tel point d'elle. Mais son sourire et surtout ses yeux restaient tristes. Le voyant, Henry tenta de commencer une conversation :

-Tu savais que cette année les Soeurs vont organiser une fête de Noël ? Il y aura une crêche, bien sûr, des petites cabanes pour un marché, du vin chaud et même un immense Sapin tout éclairé grâce à de la magie !

-Oh, ça sera super...

Regina aurait tant voulu être capable de montrer de l'enthousiasme, mais l'esprit de Noël, déjà pas une de ses priorités en temps normal, était maintenant totalement inconcevable pour elle. Herny le ressentant son malaise comprit que le sujet n'était pas à propos et se tut. Il marchèrent donc en silence, s'approchant inexorablement de la forêt. Regina se tendit légèrement, la forêt était pour elle l'âme même de Robin, cette forêt en particulier, il y avait vécu et y vivait probablement encore.

Henry continuait tranquillement, semblant savoir exactement où il allait. C'est en voyant cette détermination dans ses yeux que Regina comprit que son fils lui cachait quelque chose et préparait un coup dont il avait seul le secret... n'allait-il tout de même pas!

-Henry Daniel Mills !

Le garçon s'arrêta, sachant exactement pourquoi sa mère s'était arrêtée d'un coup et le regardait maintenant avec soupçon. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop, elle lui pardonnerait très bientôt tous ces petits mensonges...

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi nous nous enfonçons dans cette forêt ?

-Et bien, nous nous promenons Maman...

-Je te demanderai de ne pas me mentir !

-Fais-moi confiance, je suis ton fils et je ne voudrais jamais te blesser. Allons, viens avec moi !

-Henry... je ne suis pas prête, j'ai peur et je suis plus que brisée. Je n'ai plus le courage de me battre, j'ai perdu et j'essaye de l'accepter !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te bats dans ce cas, c'est lui pour toi...

Cette phrase resta en suspens, en effet, le son d'une guitare se fit entendre et sous l'effet de la surprise Regina ne réussit pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle se rendit alors compte que Henry avait disparu. Finalement, sortant d'un coup de derrière un arbre, Robin apparut une guitare à la main et se mit à chanter :

- _When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love ? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks..._

Robin s'approcha un peu plus de Regina, il avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix se brisait parfois. Regina, elle, était toujours incapable de bouger, mais tout doucement elle aussi se mit à pleurer. Il l'aimait donc ! Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir douté une seule seconde de son amour. Qu'est ce qu'il avait du souffrir à cause d'elle et de sa réaction ! Mais il était là, lui chantant une chanson d'amour, chose qu'elle trouvait admirable.

 _-Darlin' I will be lovin' you till we're seventy and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard as twenty three._

Elle aussi voulait lui promettre un amour éternel, et elle le savait maintenant qu'elle allait se battre à ses côtés pour y parvenir. Comme toute chose, sa fin heureuse ne serait pas facile à obtenir, mais elle y parviendrait, avec Robin ! Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle autant que possible en laissant sa guitare au sol, continua à chanter en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- _I'm thinkin' 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways..._

Oui, elle aussi se demandait comment on pouvait tomber amoureux. Elle se rappela alors leurs premières rencontres, ses mots qui avaient frappé son âme, son regard, absolument tout chez lui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse... tout...

- _Maybe just the touch of a hand..._

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne. Ce geste réveilla tout un tas de souvenirs aux deux amants. Regina souriait maintenant totalement, elle regardait sa main dans celle de Robin et aussi le tatouage qui dépassait de la manche de celui-ci. Elle était heureuse, heureuse de se sentir de nouveau à sa bonne place.

- _Me, I fall in love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am..._

Il attrapa son autre main, qu'il plaça sur sa propre épaule et lui serra ensuite la taille lui signifiant qu'il voulait danser avec elle. Regina plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les siens, puis vint se blottir tout contre lui et il entamèrent un slow des plus magiques :

- _So honey now, take me into your lovin' harms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud : Maybe we found love right where we are..._

Ils continèrent à danser pendant quelques minutes, quand Regina se détacha lentement de lui. Elle se sentait totalement stupide pour ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il n'y avait pas de témoin, alors elle se mit à chanter à son tour :

- _I'm thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand..._

Robin lui souriait, toutes ses excuses entre-eux étaient superflues, ils se comprenaient instantanément et l'amour qui les liait était indestructible :

 _-That baby now, take me into your loving arms !_

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle répondit à son étreinte avec un soupir de soulagement et de parfait bonheur.

- _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head pn my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, maybe we found love right were we are !_

Elle s'empara de son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il était, elle était là, ils s'aimaient et plus rien ne comptait pour le moment. Tout autour d'eux tourbillonna alors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, une explosion de mille sens retrouvé anima tout leur être. Rien ne pourrait plus les combler à cet instant que de se savoir de nouveau si proches et si forts ensembles. Ils pourraient maintenant gérer tout ce que leur réservait l'avenir car ils seraient deux pour y faire face.

The End

* * *

 **Encore un OS de bouclé, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu car c'était vraiment nouveau pour moi de travailler à partir d'une chanson... J'ai du l'écouter un bon million de fois, j'ai lu et relu les paroles et ai passé pas mal de temps à découper ce que j'allais mettre ou pas dans l'OS, alors j'aimerai vraiment savoir vos avis !**

 **Gros bisous everybody !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
